


Magnetized

by lurkdusoleil



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, D/s, Gags, M/M, Paddling, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurkdusoleil/pseuds/lurkdusoleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If any two people are on opposite poles, it's them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetized

Sebastian barely steps into his apartment before he sees that Adam has used the key that Sebastian had slipped onto his keyring without comment one day about two months prior. Adam has used it regularly since then, as Sebastian has the one gotten in return, but...this is new. And, frankly, unexpected, because he hasn’t seen or heard from Adam in three days, and he’s usually working on Saturday nights anyway.

“Adam?” Sebastian calls out, dropping his stuff and toeing out of his shows. “Are you here?”

He heads over to the coffee table, bypasses the strange pile of pillows in front of it, which definitely were not there this morning, and notices a placemat and a card on top of its glass surface.

He picks up the card, just a folded piece of thick paper, and opens it up.

_My pet,_

_I am currently preparing an eventful evening for us. You are to go into the bathroom and take a shower. Relax and take your time, but make sure to clean thoroughly. I_ will _be checking. When you are done, dry off and go into the bedroom. I will be along shortly._

_Your safeword is ‘meerkat.’_

_Ta, love._

He doesn’t sign off. Sebastian knows exactly who wrote this, and its intention. He’s going to be Adam’s pet tonight--and god, he _loves_ when Adam gets like this, when he wants to push things a little further, feel the intensity they can conjure between them, that little dark magic that comes from pushing Sebastian while still taking absolute care of him, that little something they unlocked within three hookups that eventually led to...well, this. A relationship.

And even though they need to change that fucking safeword...who knew they’d be so compatible?

Sebastian thinks about it as he showers-- _revels_ in it, more like. Sebastian’s not one to dwell in any way, but Adam kind of fucked that notion right out of Sebastian’s mind, replacing it with a true desire to be around Adam pretty much all the time. First he dwelled over their first night, then he dwelled into a second meeting and a third and a fourth, and eventually he just stuck around and the word _boyfriend_ got tossed around and Sebastian found himself caring very little. He has tended toward one-night stands, in his time, but maybe he’s just getting older. Or maybe he’d finally found someone worth sticking around for. Adam had certainly always managed to keep his attention.

So here he is, accidentally someone’s long-term boyfriend, keys exchanged, almost a year between them, and this little fun additive to what’s already pretty addictive sex.

He cleans himself _very_ thoroughly. He knows what Adam likes to get up to. And he very, _very_ carefully does not touch himself for pleasure. Of course, it still feels amazing--

He dries completely and makes sure the bathroom is neat and tidy before he walks out, forever shameless in his nakedness, and goes right into the bedroom.

Oh, _yes._

There’s a line of items on the bed. Sebastian knows exactly what to do--select three, and then wait. So he chooses--a length of silky rope, a paddle, and something that made Sebastian groan and bite his lip, something he’d mentioned jokingly once, but Adam fucking _knew_ him, knew that the joke was his way of communicating interest, fuck if he wasn’t the best fucking decision Sebastian ever made, _god_ \--

It’s a bit gag. A short length of thick rubber, and then some metal rings, and beyond that--oh, yes, it’s not the kind that buckles, but lengths of leather like leashes, and christ he knows _just_ what he wants Adam to do and Adam probably knows, too, that snooty English fucker--

He hears footsteps. Immediately, he sinks to his knees and waits.

“Well, see here,” Adam says behind him, slipping into the room and shutting the door. “I seem to have got myself a pet. Isn’t that right?”

Sebastian nods. _Silence until permitted._

“Very good boy,” Adam says, and he walks around Sebastian, petting his hair as he goes around, ending up in front of him. He’s totally dressed, jeans and a tight black t-shirt Sebastian wants to rip off of him with his _teeth_ , smarmy bastard knows how to push every fucking button, doesn’t he? _Well, you’re the one who let him draw a fucking cheat sheet to every one, you lovesick idiot._

Shut up and stop thinking, Sebastian.

“Hmmm,” Adam hums, tilting his face up. “Pretty little one, too. Are you all for me?”

Adam’s smiling indulgently, and apparently in a very good mood. Sebastian smiles back, nodding and letting his eyes go closed.

“Yes, you’re very nice,” Adam practically _coos_ , and Sebastian lets him dither a little bit, extend the foreplay. Adam likes to take his time. “I think I’ll keep you.”

He cups Sebastian’s jaw, and Sebastian leans into him, practically nuzzling. The voice in his head that would normally tell him to fucking quit the neediness is absolutely silent.

“I want you to answer me out loud, pet,” Adam continues. “Would you like it if I kept you?”

Sebastian feels the hook. But hell, it’s getting close to one year with him, if he can’t just let it go with him, he’ll never do it.

“Yes, Master,” he murmurs, low but clear enough. Adam leans down and Sebastian tilts to offer himself.

The kiss is absolutely filthy. Adam doesn’t play this up--he just thumbs at Sebastian’s chin til he opens up and then slides his tongue in, thrusting it along Sebastian’s until he gets the goddamn idea, already, and sags, knowing what’s going to come his way. And that’s a nice, juicy cock.

Sebastian can’t fucking wait. He’s actually squirming for it, and Adam notices and pulls back. “Eager little pet,” he says, pleased, and Sebastian could be wagging a tail right about now if he had one. “I see you picked out our toys for tonight already. Very good boy. I approve of your selections.”

He turns away and gathers up the other knick-knacks, as he likes to call them, and puts them in the bottom left drawer of Sebastian’s long dresser--his toy chest. And then he returns to the bed and puts the rope, the paddle, and the bit off to the side before lying back and patting the bed next to him. “Come on up here,” he says.

Sebastian levers himself up onto the bed right from his knees, and Adam grins at him as he kneels in between Adam’s legs expectantly. Adam chuckles. “So very eager,” he says. “All right, I’ll give you what you want. A nice reward for a good boy, yeah?”

He unbuttons and unzips his jeans and reaches in, pulling out his flushed-hard cock, letting it fall onto his belly, curving up and almost smooth up to the littlest wrinkle of foreskin below the glans. He strokes himself once, twice, and Sebastian stares, mesmerized--he’s always fucking loved that Adam’s uncut; it wasn’t every day Sebastian got to play with that before him.

“I think I’d like to see that pretty mouth right here,” Adam says, holding his cock by the base and wiggling it a little. “Would you like to suck my cock, pet?”

Sebastian nods, and he can’t help but stare. He really fucking wants it, wants the weight and the scent and the little twitching throbs and the warmth and the fucking taste--

“Well, go ahead, then.”

He practically falls into Adam’s lap mouth-first, sucking him down happily. Adam relaxes back and sighs, letting Sebastian work, probably watching with that little satisfied half-smile he gets when he doesn’t have to do a goddamn thing, just has to let Sebastian do what he loves to do. And a glance up--yeah, he’s smiling, and Sebastian sighs around him, perfectly pleased with that. God, he loves being good at what he does.

His tongue slips around the head. He sucks him hard, moving the foreskin with his lips when he can, not daring to use his hands, which simply hold Adam’s thighs, fingers digging in when he gets really into it, bobbing deep and letting Adam slip into his throat.

“Oh, you’re good at that, my love,” Adam whispers, and then he’s being guided off by the _hair_ , and _fuck_ that’s good. “But I think we have much to do tonight, and I don’t want to get caught up, easy as you would make it.”

Sebastian smirks, and Adam slips out from under him, pushing him by his shoulder blades, down into the mattress.

“I think it’s time we got that smug look off your face, though,” Adam says. “It must get tiring, to be like that all day. Does it, Seb?”

Sebastian knows he’s actually asking--his name got used, that doesn’t usually happen. So Sebastian turns his face and looks up at Adam. And fuck, he might as well tell the truth, he’s only half in his own head right now anyway, knowing what’s coming. “Yeah, sometimes.”

Adam nods, and pets his hair. “You go ahead and let that go. I’m going to take good care of you, give you exactly what you need, all right?”

Sebastian doesn’t bother to respond. He just sinks down, relaxes, and lets Adam do whatever he wants to do.

What he wants to do is, apparently, tie Sebastian up. He pulls Sebastian’s arms back, putting his wrists together at the small of his back, and the rope slithers around him while it’s wound up, keeping his forearms close, but not touching. There’s some clever knotting going on back there to keep things tense and tight without straining his shoulders too much, but he can’t look back and see; he just has to trust that it’ll hold and keep him just that little bit past the line of what’s comfortable.

Adam then pushes his knees forward, and pulls his ass up, and oh yeah, that’s--that’s good. That’s exactly the way Sebastian wants to be taken, wants to be taken apart, just like that, his forehead pressed into the mattress, his arms tight behind him, his ass fucking presented up for Adam to do with as he pleases, and Adam’s hands run up over his thighs and onto his cheeks, digging into the muscles. Yes. _This._

“Are you ready for your warm up?” Adam asks, and Sebastian whines a little bit. No words, and he can’t nod, so why not. Adam gets the message. “Very good. You just relax.”

 _Slap. Slap. Slap._ Light little swats on his ass, just enough to bring blood to the surface, and then Adam settles back, rubbing over the excited flesh firmly with one hand, and Sebastian knows where the other is, it’s grabbing the paddle, it’s--

 _Smack._ The wood of the paddle hits home, and Sebastian jerks and gasps, tensing at the sting but relaxing down just as quickly. Holding the tension just makes it hurt in the bad way, just makes it nasty, and only by letting go can it be something really great. So he breathes, in out, in out, practiced and even and deep.

 _Smack._ Rocking with the blows, as they come again, again, again, just a little harder each time, that little whistle as Adam swings the harbinger, and the arrival of the pain is _sweet_ , good lord is it sweet. The sting of impact fades into a stimulated buzz, just approaching numb, and Sebastian’s head starts to swim with the reaction to it.

 _Smack._ Relief, buckets of it, pouring through his blood like oil. The friction in his gears smooths out; he doesn’t grind against himself anymore. The rush floods him, and everything starts to run smoothly again, letting go of the little things that dry him out every day, the frustrations and the annoyances and the worries, just smoothed out, slicked away, the pain forcing all of it out because it just takes up so much _room_ and the chemicals releasing through his body taking care of the rest.

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

He’s long lost count, but he’s _burning_ and crying out and gritting his teeth even though the rest of him stays soft, stays receptive. God, he’s going to be so bruised, and it’s going to feel _amazing_ even the soreness afterward is perfect Sebastian aches for it in his bones because he finally fucking _accomplishes_ something with it he has a reason to just bask in something without self doubt and it’ll be with him to remind him that he struggled and strained and came out the other side, like a good workout leaving the muscles heavy and tired. And it feels good, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

“Are you ready for my hands?” Adam asks, a little distant, like it’s through ear plugs, except he’s not wearing any, he’s just retreated a little bit inside his head. He offers the best nod he can manage, a limp rocking against the bed on his forehead as a fulcrum, and Adam laughs sweetly. “All right. I’m going to go until you’re nice and open for me, okay? You’ve got your safeword if you need it.”

The paddle is tossed away, and Adam checks his shoulders over quickly before petting down his arms and then spreading his legs.

There’s only a brush of tongue over his hole before _smack_ Sebastian feels the impact of Adam’s hand over what he’s sure is a nice, even spread of red over his ass. And it’s hard, and this is what will leave the bruises, the shape of his hand, almost the same spot every time, and it goes on and on--

 _Smack_ Adam’s tongue prods at his hole, twisting a little bit as he _smack_ closes his lips down and kisses, pulling back and diving back in, and _smack_ he laves over the pucker a few times and then _smack_ pushes in again, sucking around his tongue _smack_ and he’s just moving everything down there, his lips his _smack_ tongue _smack smack_ opening him, spreading him wider, licking inside and dragging, sucking, fucking _smack smack smack._

Adam pulls up and kisses the abused flesh of his ass, and Sebastian realizes he’s been shouting this whole time, strings of expletives, most likely, but he can’t remember, he’s floating somewhere else and his body just keeps taking it for him, pushing him higher and higher so he can stay up longer, so that if he sinks he’ll just be pushed back up until they’re both ready to let Adam ease him to the ground.

Not yet. Adam’s spreading lube over his hole, quick inside, and then over his cock, and Sebastian likes every bit of strain on his body he can handle, Adam knows it, Adam lets him have it, and then the bit is wedged into his mouth, between his teeth, and he bites down. Adam’s behind him, and the leather pulls, and he’s lifted up--kneeling as though on all fours, but his arms still behind him, held up only by the bit in his mouth.

“That’s right, gorgeous,” Adam says. “If you need to safeword, if anything starts to hurt too much, you know the signal? Can you make it for me?” Sebastian snaps his fingers, sharp enough to be heard, and Adam pats his side. “Good boy. I’ll be making sure you’re awake and aware, okay? If you pass out, I’ll make sure you’re good and safe, promise. Go ahead and keep relaxing.”

Adam lines up and shoves in, one smooth slide, and Sebastian’s weirdly loose around him, relaxed as he is by utter arousal and the probably soaring levels of endorphins currently singing in his veins. And Sebastian pushes back, as much as he can, with what little leverage he can muster in his tired thighs. Adam gets the hint, and then Sebastian doesn’t have to do a thing more--Adam’s fucking into him hard, holding him up and making him strain without any effort expended himself, Sebastian’s just still and he’s still pushed and strung out and those are tears on his face but he can’t fucking care, it feels so _good_ nothing ever feels this fucking good to him but Adam knows what to do and fuck if it isn’t nice to just trust somebody for once--

“Oh, love, look at you take my cock,” Adam gasps. “Oh, pet, you were born for this, I swear it.”

Sebastian’s not sure where the pleasure and the pain keep their borders--he’s not sure they do anymore. He’s not sure if his ass is crying out for surcease or for more; he’s not sure if his ass is stinging or just another erogenous zone now. His shoulders burn and his face is tight around the bit that he’s not even biting anymore it’s just pulling his cheeks and he’s limp against it, he’s going to have red marks, but it doesn’t matter, it just feels _good_ right now. He’s so _heavy_ and he’s not holding up any of the weight, just taking every pounding thrust Adam gives him.

“Oh, god,” Adam groans. “Fuck, you feel good. Going to make me come, come so hard in that pretty little ass--”

Sebastian moans loud, and Adam hauls him back in three hard _slap slap slap_ of hips into his ass, and then slips out. Sebastian whines, but then the rope is gone and the bit is removed and he’s just flat on the bed and Adam’s sinking back into him, _fuck yes_ , pushing in and then fucking down as Sebastian’s legs close down, and Adam feels fucking _huge_ like this, knees around Sebastian’s thighs, cock trapped tight inside him, and he’s fucking down at such a nice angle, and the bed is pressing his own cock into his stomach, and he starts to come back to his body, creeping in, and everything gets louder and louder and louder because he’s practically screaming and his fingers hurt from clenching the bedding and Adam’s just fucking him like a fucking _god_ just smooth and hard and fast and perfect, never faltering, never hesitating.

Sebastian comes _hard_. Harder than he can ever remember, it goes on forever, it goes higher than he’s ever felt it, sharper, deeper, it cuts into his groin and belly and explodes out from there. There’s a ridiculous mess between him and the sheets, soaking in, and Sebastian gasps for breath like he’s been holding it the whole time.

“Oh, yes,” Adam grunts. “Yeah, like--like that, love seeing you just like that, so fucking beautiful when you come for me--oh, _god,_ Seb--”

He groans long and almost pained, and Sebastian feels his hips jerk and twist just that little bit, just like every other time he’s come that Sebastian’s been present for. And then, carefully, so gently, he pulls out, and Sebastian hears the snap of a condom and then Adam is pressing up over him--not putting much weight on him, just holding himself up with their skin pressed together, his hands kneading into Sebastian’s shoulders as best he can while he keeps them in contact. Sebastian sighs and lets himself be limp, lets himself get the care he needs.

“You were so perfect, love,” Adam whispers, and then he’s flopped onto the bed beside Sebastian, and his arms are open, and Sebastian finds himself scrambling into them, overwhelmingly clingy and needy and _fuck_ he’s glad no one can see this but them, especially when his eyes just continue to fucking leak. He’s not even really crying, he’s not sobbing, or pulling in stuttering, shaky breaths, or sniffling, or anything really. His eyes just won’t stop shedding tears, and his breath only hitches a little bit when he realizes, and then he’s wiping his eyes carelessly on Adam’s shoulder, and Adam’s laughing.

“Got intense for a bit there, I’m guessing?”

Sebastian can’t even snark back. He just snuggles in--he fucking _snuggles_ and Kurt and Blaine would coo over him like a baby if they got the chance wouldn’t they, assholes--and presses in, lets Adam hold him tight, like they’re magnets stuck together and trying to get closer even though there’s not an iota of space in which to do so. And hey, an appropriate analogy for them, because if any two people were on opposite poles--

“As much as I do love our cuddles, love, I have a surprise for you out in the living room.”

Sebastian looks up. “The pillows?”

Adam grins. “Ah, but the pillows aren’t even the _best part._ ”

And so Adam picks him up like he weighs nothing, because he can’t possibly fucking walk right now, and he carries him into the living room. The pillows are nicely arranged, and soft beneath Sebastian as Adam lays him down. And he even overlapped and layered them, so they don’t slide out beneath them and leave them on the floor anyway, Adam’s fucking _good_ at this shit. Good thing, because Sebastian wouldn’t have a fucking clue how to layer _pillows_ \--

“I’ve got some chilled fruit juice here for you,” Adam says, and Sebastian is treated to a nice crystal glass with a _bendy straw_ in it, Adam is the biggest asshole in the world, grinning as he offers it. Sebastian takes a judgmental sip and Adam just laughs, offering him a bite-sized cracker with a little slab of cheese on it, and if Sebastian could identify it he’d never have to admit that he’s not a snob in every way, and then he’d buy a fucking brick of it, a wheel, a goddamn tub of whatever the fuck it is. It’s sharp and a little musty on his tongue, and he swallows and raises an eyebrow.

“Only the very best cheddar cheese for my boyfriend,” Adam says, and Sebastian smacks him in the arm.

“That is not fucking cheddar, I know that much. What is it?”

“I’m not telling you,” Adam declares. “It’s fun to watch you squirm.”

They curl up in the pillows, and there’s some soft music in the background, something mellow and soothing, and Sebastian’s sure it’s some barely-known hipster album that he’s never fucking heard of and won’t remember if Adam tells him, all those names just sound the same to him, he’s got no fucking time for it. But it’s nice, for now, and he sips his fruit juice through the straw and lets Adam have that visual for himself, and he eats his cheese, and Adam strokes his skin and then lets him lie on his stomach while he applies cool lidocaine gel.

“I will be running a bath for you at some point tonight,” Adam says. “Maybe after dinner.”

“Mmm, what’ve we got.”

“Well, I thought I’d continue the theme of cheese tonight by ordering a pizza. And then we can eat cheesecake for dessert. You’d be getting milk if juice weren’t in the rules. I’m in a dairy mood tonight.”

“Wonderful. Just go outside when you get gassy.”

Adam laughs delightedly. “Ah, there’s the charm that had me swooning from the start.”

Sebastian turns over, ass a little bit cooler, onto his side, and smirks.

“You can’t resist me.”

Adam pulls out his phone to order the pizza, and before he stands up to go make the call, he leans in and kisses Sebastian firmly on the mouth.

“That’s true. But you can’t resist me either.”

Sebastian’s doesn’t bother to affirm or deny it. Adam walks off smiling, and Sebastian knows it’s because Adam’s perfectly aware that it’s goddamn true and there’s nothing Sebastian can do about it but give in.

Because Adam’s a smug bastard. And fuck, Sebastian loves him.


End file.
